Bello pecado
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Ambas tenían pareja, pero ahí estaban ellas, compartiendo un momento de intimidad, compartiendo el calor corporal, los suspiros, la lujuria. No era la primera vez, y definitivamente no seria la ultima. Rated M por contenido sexual explicito.


En conjunto con "THE LOUD KINGDOM" y "The Fan Fics Y Arts House" salio una especie de reto entre algunos integrantes de esas comunidades para crear contenido de la siguiente pareja que leerán a continuación. Esta idea solo se le pudo ocurrir a cuatro personas(yo incluido) durante una llamada con mala conexión que ocasiono que escucháramos mal y saliera una una lluvia de ideas debido a eso. Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con la historia.

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

La casa Loud estaba extraña y relativamente silenciosa, no había nadie ocupando la casa que hiciera la característica cantidad de ruido por la cual era reconocida, nadie excepto dos personas. En el cuarto de la tercera y cuarta hija de esa gran familia había dos personas, dos chicas estaban dentro de la habitación.

La mayor estaba sentada en la cama de abajo de esa litera, con la menor sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas mientras ambas compartían un profundo beso, podían verse las lenguas en una danza, escucharse algunos ligeros gemidos y delgados hilos de saliva estirándose cuando se separaban un poco por una rápida bocanada de aire, para después continuar con su tarea. La pelinegra se levantó para quitarse la cinta morada que usaba alrededor de su cintura, quitarse la playera con sus mangas rayadas y dejando caer su falda, quedándose nada más en ropa interior. La rubia hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta, su playera y sus pantalones.

\- **¿Sabes? No sé cómo una chica de catorce puede tener a sus "amigas" así de desarrolladas ¿Tienes algún secreto?** – Sam le pregunto a la emo con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- **No. Simplemente empezaron a crecer cuando tenía doce.** – Fue la respuesta de Maggie, quien miraba a la rubia cruzada de brazos bajo sus pechos y con el ceño fruncido, gesto que fue cambiado por una sonrisa sarcástica. - **¿Envidia o te molesta que Luna no los tenga así?** – Se burló la pelinegra.

Fue el turno de la rockera de fruncir el ceño molesta, mientras que la chica emo ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- **Bah, cierra la boca y ven acá.** – Sam jalo del brazo a Maggie atrayéndola hacia ella. – **No hay mucho tiempo y hay que aprovecharlo.** – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrazó y arrojo a ambas devuelta a la cama de Luan, la cama de LA novia de Maggie, quien era hermana de Luna, SU novia, pero ninguna de las dos les importaba en esos momentos, ahora solo eran ellas dos, ahora solo importaban ellas.

Habían iniciado de nuevo con los besos, con la pelinegra encima de la rubia. Mientras mantenía su boca ocupada, Maggie recorría el cuerpo de Sam con una de sus manos, pasando desde la cabeza, por su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen, tratando de sentir y memorizar cuanto pudiera de la figura de la rockera. La piel de Sam se erizaba por el toque de la mano de la emo, sacándole una sonrisa, sin despegarse, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Maggie, y en un parpadeo desabrocho su sujetador haciendo que la chica emo se separara de ella.

\- **Creo que alguien está ansiosa.** – La pelinegra mostraba una sonrisa mientras se libraba totalmente de su prenda superior.

\- **Tal vez, quizás un poco.** – Le respondió la rubia haciendo lo mismo con la suya.

Cambiaron de posiciones, siendo ahora Sam quien estaba encima de Maggie. La rockera llevo su boca a uno de los pechos de la emo y empezó a jugar con él, ya sea chupando, lamiendo o mordiendo el rosado pezón; o haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de la areola. Su mano también estaba ocupada atendiendo al otro unos momentos, apretándolo, masajeándolo, pellizcándolo; después arrastro su mano por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la pelinegra. Una vez ahí comenzó a mover su mano por encima de sus bragas, haciendo fricción, ya sea de arriba hacia abajo o describiendo movimientos circulares. Sam podía sentir como Maggie elevaba las caderas debido a sus actos; miro hacia arriba, encontrando a la pelinegra con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, un notable sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, pero lo que más le encanto fue verla mordiéndose el labio tratando de ahogar cualquier clase de sonido que pudiera salir de su boca. Esa imagen fue como si le hubieran dado varias dosis de éxtasis a la rubia, haciendo que sonriera de satisfacción.

Fue disminuyendo gradualmente la velocidad de sus actos, para finalmente detenerse; sabía que si paraba repentinamente, Maggie probablemente habría terminado cortándole la cabeza. Se dio un tiempo para poder mirarla, estaba agitada, con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente; también, debido a la palidez de su piel, tenía marcas rojizas en sus pechos. La rubia creía que quizás había sido un poco brusca con la chica emo, pero rápidamente borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Sam sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Maggie para depositar un beso corto en sus labios, luego en su quijada, pasando por su cuello, bajando a su esternón y finalmente en el abdomen. Se quedó mirando las caderas de la menor mientras se mordía levemente el labio, acto seguido tomo las bragas negras con los dientes por la parte del resorte y lentamente comenzaba a bajarlos, todo mientras miraba hacia arriba, observando siempre fijamente a la chica emo directamente a los ojos. Maggie le facilito la tarea alzando sus caderas levemente, haciendo que Sam pudiera descenderlos hasta llegar arriba de sus rodillas, después le hizo levantar ambas piernas para poder librarla finalmente de su prenda inferior.

Se posiciono nuevamente en medio de sus piernas, con su rostro cerca de la vulva, observándola en su máximo esplendor, mirando la delgada línea de vello púbico en el centro de su Monte de Venus, percibiendo los olores que llegaban a sus fosas nasales; la rubia sentía que si no se controlaba iba a terminar babeando. Levanto su vista para mirar a Maggie, le veía ansiosa, esperando para que comenzara con su tarea, pero ella aun no quería hacerlo, quería jugar con ella un poco más. Empezó besando la parte superior de su entrepierna para después seguir hacia abajo, pero antes de llegar a las "puertas del paraíso" movió su cabeza para hacerlo ahora con la parte interna de su pierna, primero con una y después con la otra. Miro hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro algo molesto, pero aun así, excitado de Maggie, sabía que odiaba que la hicieran esperar, pero de todos modos estaba disfrutándolo, la chica rockera sonrió para sus adentros, encantada de haber provocado eso.

\- **¿Ahora quién es la que está ansiosa?** – Le pregunto alzando la ceja y sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- **Cállate y hazlo de una vez si no quieres que te haga vivir el infierno en la tierra.** – Le respondió la emo mordazmente.

Una ligera y corta risa por parte de la otra fue lo que recibió, molestándola. Decidió continuar con su trabajo antes de que terminara asesinada por la menor. Con sus pulgares separo los labios de la chica, y se puso lamer y a dar besos alrededor de su entrada, consiguiendo provocarle ligeros espasmos y leves suspiros. Se separó y vio el pequeño punto hinchado en la parte superior de su vulva para después seguir con él; la rubia lo chupaba, lo mordía muy ligeramente para no lastimarla y paseaba su lengua alrededor de él. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada con el clítoris de la chica emo, decidió usar una de sus manos para ayudarla con el resto del trabajo, introduciendo sus dedos índice y medio al interior de la vagina de la pelinegra. Eso definitivamente le había sacado un sonoro jadeo que sonó como coros de ángeles para ella, unos bellos coros de ángeles oscuras y pervertidas. Introducía y sacaba los dedos, palpando sus paredes vaginales mientras su boca se encargaba de seguir trabajando, ya fuera con el pequeño botón hinchado o con los pliegues de sus labios.

Escuchaba la respiración agitada, los jadeos, los gemidos y leves gritos que inútilmente trataba de callar la emo; le encantaba oír eso, no le importaba si fuera Luna o Maggie o quien sea, los efectos que provocaba con sus acciones siempre le hacían excitarse. Maggie había agarrado la cabeza de la rubia y la pegaba con fuerza hacia su entrepierna, casi como si temiera que se fuera a escapar de ahí; Sam llego pensar que si continuaba así iba a terminar por ahogarla, pero termino quitándole importancia. Estuvo así unos minutos cuando sintió que le empezaban a dar espasmos a la pelinegra que aumentaban en frecuencia y sus dedos comenzaban a ser apretados ligeramente por sus paredes vaginales. Cuando su cabeza fue liberada del agarre en el que la mantenía prisionera, la retiro rápidamente, al igual que sus dedos, recibiendo en su cuerpo un pequeño chorro que la salpico en su rostro, barbilla, cuello y pechos. Sonrió satisfecha mientras limpiaba su cara del líquido con los dedos que había usado para satisfacer a la emo y se los llevaba a la boca, saboreándolos.

\- **Buenas tardes casa Loud.** – Dijo mientras hacia la seña del rock. – **Esta fue Sam, rockeando para ustedes.**

La rubia miro a Maggie acostada en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sonrió de lado por la cara de la pelinegra. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y estiro un poco, estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando una mano la agarró del brazo, se giró sorprendida, viendo a la emo con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Y a donde se supone que vas?** – Su rostro aun permanecía rojo y aun jadeaba un poco pero su voz no dejaba de ser dura.

\- **Eh…** \- La rubia con cara de incredulidad giro su cabeza en la dirección donde estaba su ropa tirada y luego la regreso a ver a los ojos. - **¿Por mi ropa?**

\- **Ah no, eso no.** – Dijo jalándola.

\- **¡Espera! ¡AAAHHH!** – Chillo.

La arrastro hasta el centro de la cama, donde se puso a horcajadas encima de su abdomen mientras mantenía sus brazos aprisionados a los lados de la cabeza. Un ligero rubor apareció las mejillas de Sam al ver el rostro de Maggie acercándose peligrosamente al suyo.

\- **Esto no se acaba hasta que la demoniaca "Lilith" satisfaga sus deseos.** – Le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa depredadora.

La rockera enrojeció furiosamente al sentir como Maggie comenzaba un movimiento de vaivén, frotando su entrepierna que aun tenia algunos fluidos escurriendo por lo sucedido anteriormente, frotándola directamente contra su vientre. La pelinegra veía con lujuria y mordiéndose el labio, como las respiraciones de la rubia se volvían irregulares y pequeños gemidos salían de su garganta, ella misma se estaba volviendo a calentar con solo observar ese espectáculo; pero no era suficiente para ella, aun no. Sin dejar el movimiento de caderas, se alejó del rostro y soltó los brazos de Sam, con una sonrisa perversa y sin avisar, llevo una mano hacia atrás y en un movimiento bastante rápido hicieron a un lado las bragas que aun traía puestas la rockera e introdujo sus dedos anular y medio dentro de ella. Verla como arqueaba la espalda y escucharla como gemía tan ruidosamente le hizo sentir como si una inmensa cantidad de dopamina fuera liberada en su cuerpo, haciéndola excitarse.

\- **Po-po-podrías haber avisado.** – Dijo con dolor la rubia mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo.

\- **Oh ¿acaso lastime a la pequeña?** – Se burlaba la pelinegra. – **Deja de llorar, que yo sé que vas a terminar pidiendo más.** – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

A diferencia de cuando Sam hacia el "trabajo manual", Maggie introducía y sacaba sus dedos con mayor velocidad, y los roces que daba a las paredes vaginales con ellos eran mucho más fuertes. La rubia se mordía el labio tratando de mantener los gemidos lo más bajo posible, mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama con sus manos y los dedos de los pies.

\- **¿Qué paso con la chica ruda que me había hecho disfrutar hace unos momentos?** – Realmente le divertía ver como la actitud dominante que había mostrado antes la rockera parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Sam trato de mirarla enfadada y de responderle algo, pero solo había quedado en eso, _"trato"_ ; ya que cuando la pelinegra vio que quería hablar aumento la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos, terminando con cualquier intento de réplica por parte de la otra chica. Debido a la intensidad con la que movía su mano y a la menor capacidad de aguante por parte de la rockera, no paso mucho tiempo para que se terminara corriendo en toda su mano. Sam estaba recostada en la cama, totalmente agotada, jadeando con la lengua levemente de fuera, pero con una sonrisa de total satisfacción adornando su rostro. Con una velocidad impropia de como actuaba hace unos instantes, Maggie saco los dedos del interior de la rubia lentamente, provocando que se estremeciera un poco. Observo su mano, viendo como los fluidos de su amante, los cuales eran solo ligeramente más viscosos que los suyos propios, escurrían a lo largo de sus dedos y palma. Estaba a punto de repetir la acción de llevarse sus dedos a la boca, cuando se detuvo a medio camino.

\- **¿Sabes? Pensé… ¿Por qué debería quedarme con todo el premio para mi sola?** – Le pregunto con un tono peligrosamente sensual. - **¡Compartámoslo!** – Exclamo.

Sam a duras penas pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarla con duda y con la ceja levantada, preguntándose a que se refería la chica emo. Su duda no tardó en ser respondida al verla recoger lo más que pudiera de su "néctar" que estaba en su mano con la lengua, para después recostarse sobre ella y acercar su rostro al suyo y besarla. La palabra sorprendida se quedaba corta al lado de cómo se encontraba la rockera al sentir los labios de Maggie contra los suyos, impregnados con su propia eyaculación, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Cuando se separaron un hilillo transparente unía sus bocas, la pelinegra tenía un rostro de victoria y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si hubiera ganada el primer premio de algo; mientras que su compañera parecía como si estuviera despertando de un sueño de fantasía.

\- **¿Te había dicho que sabes delicioso?** – Le pregunto la emo después de haber limpiado sus labios con la lengua, provocando que la rubia enrojeciera. – **Pero dejémonos de tontas palabrerías, que aún no hemos acabado.**

\- **¿¡Qué!?** – Exclamo desconcertada. - **¿Aun no?**

La mirada depredadora volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el rostro de la emo mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de la rockera para comenzar a moverse hacia sus piernas. Las bragas color lila de Sam, quien sorprendentemente aun las traía puestas, no estaban rotas, pero si estaban hechas un desastre. En un movimiento rápido se deshizo de ellas lanzándolas a un lado, sin fijarse siquiera donde habían caído, dejando a la vista, para su total admiración, la entrepierna de la rubia, la cual poseía una ligera capa de vello púbico de color dorado. No queriendo perder más tiempo, la emo acerco sus piernas hacia la parte inferior de Sam, colocando una pierna encima de las de ella, y la otra por debajo, terminando en la famosa posición de las "tijeras". Notando las intenciones que esta tenia, la chica rockera se fue acercando junto con ella hasta que sus sexos se tocaron mutuamente.

Habiendo hecho contacto entre ellas, Maggie comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, provocando fricción entre sus coños, enviando una oleada de placer tanto para una como para la otra, pero siendo principalmente Sam la receptora de esta. La pelinegra gruñía extasiada mientras "embestía" con fuerza, mientras la rubia no podía más que gemir al sentir el contacto constante de sus genitales con los de la otra chica. Haciendo ambas de la máxima elasticidad y flexibilidad que podían utilizar para acercarse y besarse los mas que pudieran y el mayor tiempo posible. Queriendo llegar al clímax lo más pronto y con mayor fuerza, la rockera llevo una mano a su entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarse, pero también tratando de evitar que su mano llegara a estorbar.

Nuevamente la "falta de aguante" por parte de la rubia no tardó en hacer presencia al llegar al orgasmo unos momentos después. Una cantidad ligeramente mayor de líquido había salido del cuerpo de Sam, y debido al contacto estrecho que había entre sí, había salido a presión, llegando incluso a pegar en la parte superior de la litera, Maggie no pudo evitar reírse por eso, mientras que Sam volvía a ponerse roja de vergüenza. Después de ese momento cómico, ambas se dejaron caer de espalda, agotadas y agitadas, tanto que ni siquiera tenían fuerza para separarse, continuaban pegadas con las piernas cruzadas. Sus pulmones junto con sus corazones trabajaban a máxima potencia tratando de llevar el preciado oxígeno al resto de sus cuerpos, sus pieles liberaban sudor tratando de disminuir el calor que emanaba sus cuerpos, pero las sonrisas que tenían en sus rostros no podían ser borradas con nada. Estuvieron recuperando el aliento un rato hasta que la emo volvió a hablar.

\- **¿Lista para el segundo round?**

\- **Dame diez minutos y te llego hasta el décimo round.** – Sam seguía tratando de recuperarse de la jornada.

\- **Que sean cinco.**

\- **Hecho.**

…

La puerta principal de la casa Loud se abría con un estruendo mostrando a la tercera y la cuarta hija de ese gran clan, Luna y Luan Loud, ambas con expresiones preocupadas y cargando varias bolsas de plástico entre sus brazos.

\- **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.** – Se disculpaba fervientemente Luan. – **Pero si no íbamos al supermercado por las compras, mamá nos iba a ahorcar y usar nuestros cuerpos en fiestas infantiles como piñatas… y eso no es broma.**

\- **Además de que el puto tráfico y las jodidas filas para pagar fueron un condenado martirio.** – La secundo Luna, también molesta. – **Lamentamos haberlas dejado solas. ¿Están bien?**

En la sala de estar, sentadas en el sillón estaban tanto Maggie como Sam, la primera estaba en un extremo del sillón, recargada en el reposabrazos cambiando los canales de la televisión con el control remoto mientras una expresión de mortal aburrimiento adornaba su rostro; mientras que la segunda estaba sentada en el otro extremo del sillón, con una expresión tranquila y relajada, con la guitarra acústica de Luna en sus manos, afinándola y tocando algunas melodías para pasar el rato.

\- **No, por supuesto que no estamos bien.** – Dijo la pelinegra arrojando el control a un lado. – **No hay nada bueno en la televisión, un segundo más y creía que iba a morir de aburrimiento. Ver las almas de los herejes arder en el sexto círculo debe ser más divertido.** – Exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

Sus palabras provocaron una carcajada en Luan y una leve risita en Sam. Luna miro extrañada y con una ceja levantada a su hermana y a su novia, a lo cual solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de ambas, termino rodando los ojos y restándole importancia.

\- **¿Y tú Sam?** – Le pregunto Luna a su novia.

\- **Todo bien amor.** – Le dijo sonriente la rubia. – **La hija de Lucifer y yo nos aburrimos un poco, pero fuera de eso, todo bien.**

Como respuesta Maggie le levanto el dedo medio mientras hacia un gesto de burla. Pero en vez de ofenderse, la rubia solo se rio ligeramente.

\- **¡Maggie!** – Le reprendió la Loud bromista.

\- **¿Qué? La princesa fue quien comenzó.** – Se justificaba.

\- **Vamos Luan, mejor hay que guardar las cosas rápido para que cada quien pueda salir con su chica.** – Le dijo Luna a su hermana mientras entraba a la cocina con las compras.

La bromista soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza mientras iba con la Loud rockera a dejar el mandado. Viendo como sus novias se alejaban de la sala, cuando se aseguraron que estaban completamente solas, Maggie y Sam sonrieron mientras chocaban las manos.

* * *

Lilith: Según San Wikipedia *se persigna* Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán(si, antes que Eva), pero que lo abandono, salio del Jardín del Edén, se acostó con el diablo, y no me refiero a la serpiente de Lana; y termino convirtiéndose en una súcubo.

Se les hace la cordial invitación a unirse a las comunidades de THE LOUD KINGDOM y The Loud House En Español; y también seguir a la pagina de The Fan Fics Y Arts House; en ellas varios dibujantes, escritores y fans de la serie convivimos juntos... A veces nos tiramos arena los unos a los otros, pero nos llevamos bien casi siempre :v


End file.
